


Let’s Find A Way

by backitup_baby



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backitup_baby/pseuds/backitup_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, in a hotel room, Santana Lopez learns the difference between what she wants and what she gets when it comes to Quinn Fabray. (Written pre-4x14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a drabble because I can’t stop listening to the alleged song that certain people will allegedly be singing. If you’re not the sort to play with rumors/potential spoilers for upcoming episodes of Glee, look away.

She traces the line of your jaw with her fingertips while you wonder how you got here. How once again, you’d tried to plan your life out after it seemed like everything’d fallen apart, only to be faced with –

Quinn’s looking at you with those eyes, asking you to do this, please, and you swallow hard. Your mind flashes over the last five years: the fights, the mind games, the way that she licks her lips the exact same way before she delivers both a well-placed insult and a genuine smile. You’ve told yourself, over and over again, that nothing good ever comes out of casual sex with blond girls who make your heart skip a beat, and you force yourself to repeat it, silently, over again once you realize Quinn’s bra is at your feet and the next move is yours.

What you want is: you say something witty, the kind of thing that makes her roll her eyes in response before she comes to her senses and puts her clothes back on, realizing that this is an incredibly stupid idea. She’s uncomfortable, which is somewhat understandable seeing as how she’s just exposed herself in front of you and you’ve turned her down, but you diffuse the tension by reminding her that after the Slapsgiving incident, you’d both agreed on a truce – and sometimes truces mean that when someone takes their clothes off and the other one doesn’t, it’s okay. You’re both tired, after the long day you’ve had, so after a bit of awkward small talk you both go to sleep in the same bed, facing away from each other, and pretend you aren’t thinking about what could have been.

What happens is: you open your mouth to say something witty but all that comes out is an almost-strangled noise as you take in Quinn. She smirks slightly, just enough to make you remember that you’re totally playing into her hands, but you forget that you care by the time that her mouth is back on yours. It’s rough, uncomfortable at first, and your teeth nip at her lip while her nails scratch their way down your back as her leg slips between yours. As your hips move, finding a rhythm against her, your eyes meet for a moment and you see her, unguarded for once, until she tips her head back and her eyes close, and you realize that although you’ve never been so close, you’ve also never been so far apart.


End file.
